Perhaps The Enemy To Overcome Is Yourself
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Mad Eye is training to become an Auror when he encounters the Mirror of Erised. What home truths does he learn about his deepest desires? For 'The Mirror Of Erised Competition' on HPFC


_For the Mirror of Erised competition on HPFC_

_My character is Alastor Moody_

_I don't own anything_

*set when he's training to become an Auror*

* * *

I walk slowly into the room where I have been ordered to go to for the next part of my Auror training, wondering what the obstacle could be in here. The last room contained a group of simulated Dark Wizards all fighting against me, whom I blasted to smithereens in seconds, whilst the room before contained nothing but Chlorine gas, which proved my constant vigilance theory correct.

Perhaps the same theory is to be proven in here. Perhaps I shall be lead to believe that this is a 'break room' and that I shall not be attacked before _wham_, there's pixies or something else just as ghastly upon you all at once.

I decide not to relax my stance as I survey the room, hearing the click of the door behind me. I'm locked in here; I cannot leave, not that I would. If I did choose to leave, it would mean that my application to become a Junior Auror would be denied and I would be sent back to the Academy for another round of training, which is something I aim _not_ to do.

There doesn't appear to be a threat in the room, so I advance into the room, a stray ray of sunlight causing something in the far corner to refract light into rainbow patterns.

As I near closer, I realise that this is a _mirror_. It is, for want of a better word, obtrusive, standing proudly in the room as I near it. The mirror is gilded, ornately decorated with swirls and various other patterns designers deign to place upon their creations to increase the appearance of it.

Suspicious incase of an attack from within the mirror, I advance with my wand outstretched, my mouth open to utter a Stunning spell if a single movement occurs. Yet nothing happens as I find myself face to face with the mirror…

… but I don't see my reflection.

Oh, yes, this is a lie; I _do_ see myself, yet not as I know the mirror ought to be reflecting what stands before it. Instead of a slightly out of breath man with slightly too long blondish hair, there is a slightly taller, more muscular man before my very eyes. There appears to be battle scars upon various limbs of his body, yet he stands fierce and proud, keen to be seen.

He brandishes his wand and suddenly Dark Wizards I recognise from the history of being an Auror appear, all advancing to attack him. Yet, the man I scarcely recognise as myself, simply casts a variety of spells – all _far_ more complex than I ever thought I could produce – and he catches them all, binding them together and carting them off with the Dementors.

It is indescribable what occurs; he, _I_, appear to be getting congratulated by a variety of famous witches and wizards, including Dumbledore himself. The smile upon the face seems to show just how proud a moment this is… and this is when I realise what I stand before.

The Mirror of Erised.

The mirror which shows your deepest desires, desires which you probably ought never to share with others unless they are obviously selfless. All I know I desire is power, the chance to prove myself to my superiors, to rid the wizarding world of Dark beings, to render the world a safer place.

This all sounds rather heroic, I believe, yet the way I stand in the mirror, the way that the events are being portrayed to me, it simply shows me to be obnoxious, to want control.

I can never inform a single soul of this, for I do not want to show myself this way.

The door clicks open after an immeasurable amount of time during which I search my alter-ego's face, wishing only to find a little humility there to know my deepest desire has not entirely changed me.

I find none.

As I take a step into the cool hallway, I realise I am lathered in sweat. Simply staring before a mirror appears to have exerted me more than defeating enemies.

Perhaps the biggest enemy I must defeat is myself…

* * *

_Please don't fav without reviewing._

_Vicky xx_


End file.
